


Dangerous Intentions

by Cozy_coffee



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Bondage, Bottom Jensen Ackles, Community: spn-masquerade, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Public Sex, Safe Sane and Consensual, Teasing, Top Jared Padalecki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-01
Updated: 2014-08-01
Packaged: 2018-06-08 20:55:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6872983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cozy_coffee/pseuds/Cozy_coffee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fill for the spn-masquerade request: Jared/Jensen, public sex; Jared/Jensen engaging in public sex, whether the audience is willing or not is totally up to you/Bottom!Jensen please!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dangerous Intentions

Imagine that you have an endless amount of energy. You’re always moving; legs shaking, fingers tapping, toes wiggling. You try to be a good boy for your Dom; to stay still, calm and silent. It’s impossible. 

Therefore your Master harnesses that energy for something more sensual. 

He ties you up and keeps you motionless with white rope, the twisted threads bleeding into your warm, freckled skin and denting the flesh as the weaves tightly constrict around your body. He explores you with his touch, caressing, kissing and licking your balls. Rimming you, tongue teasing you to the point that you whimper pitifully. 

He grins as he enjoys your body, doing with you as he likes while you are forced to lie still and accept what he grants you. It’s madding and cruel; his sensual touch brushing over your perky nipples and making them pebble as your dick throb and your balls ache. Down lower, your dusky pink pucker clenches, flexes, wanting to be filled with his cock. He has command of you; it’s erotic to be powerless. You love his soft hands and pink lips on you while you are helpless and forced to remain motionless.

Imagine this happening at the club your Master is a member of. Imagine being forced to lay naked belly down on a bed, arms bound behind your back. Your legs spread wide open and ankles tied to the footboard, in a crowded room. 

All eyes are on you; on the ache of your spine and the tense of your shoulders, down lower between your legs to gaze at your pretty pink pucker that twitches with the desire to be filled. You’re posed like a piece of gorgeous art for the guests and by the permission of your Master they are encouraged to enjoy your body. 

They slid their hands between your naked creamy thighs and touch you’re tight pink hole. They palm your heavy balls, so full of cum because your owner has not allowed you release in days; they massage the silky smooth sacs. You're not allowed to speak; Master forbids it. You can’t move. Cannot do anything other than lie still, bound tightly. Your hips twitch, your breath catches as people, strangers, intimately caress you. 

Master watches from close by, allowing the guest to touch and taste you and he smiles when one guest trickles wine over your perky bottom and laps it up slowly like a kitten lapping up sweet cream. Your Master doesn't let you out of his sight, and does not let anyone do to you what you don’t enjoy. You are his property and he will not let any harm come to you while you’re vulnerable. 

Throughout the night dozens of hands are on, and in you, both men and women's. They play with your hole, stretching the tight muscles, fingering fucking you. Fingers slid into you, tugging on the muscles and making them stretch, adding another when your body welcomes the touch. 

You feel like squirming and you want to thrust your hips back on the fingers screwing in and out of your hole, but you can't; the ropes are too tight. Stranger’s fingers slide in and out of you all night, twisting and curling, spreading you wide and rubbing that spot inside you that makes your balls throb. You drip like a busted faucet, a creamy damp spot lingers below you as your cock remains untouched. 

There are even tongues rimming you, getting you wet and warm, repeatedly bringing you to the very edge of orgasm and then sadistically denying you pleasure. You cry out, begging to come, but Master shakes his head, no. You accept it; submit to his desire. You're riled up and eager to come, your cock is throbbing painfully. You are so tightly bond you can't even gain satisfaction by rubbing your thighs together or rutting against the bed. You are helpless…just how your Master likes.

The fingers inside you are relentless; they push and probe that hot spot inside you that make stars explode in your gaze. You whimper, eyes slamming shut as your hands ball up into tight fists. 

When the last guest has had their fill of enjoying you, the show begins. You beg for an orgasm, for him to take you, fuck you raw, to let everyone see who you belong to. You're so desperate to come there are tears in your eyes and a whine trapped in your throat. You plead for mercy. You're open and ready for your Master, thanks to the fingers and tongues that prepped you. 

He undresses, slow and leisurely, giving you and the guests a show. He slides into you and fucks you bare, thick dick throbbing, spreading you wide around his girth. You are held still by the ropes circled around your body, and you feel him shudder as he thrusts into you. 

He growls, biting your neck and shoulder, marking you as his pet and he is reveling in the way you moan as you’re hole clenches warm and tight around his dick. The guests enjoy their glass of wine as they watch the show, the ladies fingering their dripping wet pussy and the men groaning as they jack their hard cocks.

Your body shakes, you shiver. A flush covers your freckled cheeks. You gasp as he rams into you faster and harder, his hips snapping quicker as his orgasm builds. Your thighs tremble and your dick jerks, and you're so hard you sob and plead and beg for permission to come. 

Your Master allows you come, finally granting you release--God bless him. He gives you a toe curling, body shaking orgasm that leaves you blissed out and pleasantly sore, your entire body tingling as you cream the bed sheets. Your balls empty, your spent cock spurts endlessly until every drop of cum is gone. 

A few of the guests come with you, creaming panties and boxers as your Master comes inside you. He shivers through his orgasm as you shudder, thrusting slowly in and out of your slick hole and moaning passionately as you melt into the warm afterglow, fucked out and floating in a rush of bliss.

With the show over your Master shoos the guest away, thanking them for coming and they thank him in return for the pleasurable evening. Only the two of you now, your Master coos at you sweetly as he gently unties you. He whispers, “You are beautiful, perfect, so good for me, sweetheart.” 

He whispers sweet words that make your heart flutter and your cheeks glow. You don't move; you can't. Even with the ropes gone you are worn out and spent, blissfully relaxed and all you can do is let him sweep you into his strong arms and cuddle you.  
You snuggle into his chest, breathing in his scent, laying your head on his chest to hear his heartbeat. 

This euphoric, overwhelming joy flows through your veins and wraps you up like a cozy warm blanket as your Master kisses your forehead. You are sticky and sore and you need a shower, but that will come later when your Master bathes you in a warm, soothing bubble bath. For now, he needs to hold you, kiss you. Own you with his love. 

You are completely drained; physically as well as mentally. But you still find a tiny bit of energy to whisper, “I love you, Master,” and you see him smile at you--the type of loving, worshiping smile that lights up his face like a sunny sun on a warm spring day, the smile that no one else in the world sees, but you. 

Your Master holds you in his arms, rocking you gently, kissing your lips softly. You are sure heaven exists because at that moment you’re there—safe and protected, loved, in the arms of an angel.

Jensen knows this life well because he lives it. He’s been the man fucked in front of the crowds, and then later held in his Master loving embrace, worn out and sore, his raw, puffy hole dripping with his Master’s cum, mind and body blissful as he floats through the afterglow. He knows personally how affectionate those arms can be after Jared has fucked him, how those sweet words flows of Jared’s lips when Jared holds him and kisses him lovingly.

The rush of pleasure and love that Jared grants him, and the knowledge that he is owned and cherished by a magnificent man and Master, is the light that shines brightly in Jensen’s life. 

A light that will always sparkle and shimmer. 

Later in the night, after they have arrived home and Jared washed Jensen down in a warm bath, Jensen falls asleep in Jared's arms. When he wake a little while later, he dawns Jared’s hoodie, his lean frame nearly drowning in the big cloth. 

His heart is fit to burst when he realizes that Jared is still wake, still watching over him, lovingly brushing soft kisses to his cheeks for no reason other than he wishes to bath Jensen in adoring caresses. 

The Master realizes his pet is awake. “You should be sleeping, baby boy. You need some rest, you have had a long day. Go back to sleep. In the morning, when you wake up, there will be chocolate chip pancakes and scrambled eggs waiting for you. Then you are going to allow me to cuddle and pamper you all day long. Sleep now, pet.”

He must’ve said something right, well of course he did, because his beloved sub smiles fondly before snuggling up against his chest. Jensen closes his eyes, happy joy coursing through his entire body, and soon he is asleep with Jared's arms wrapped around him, holding him close as he dreams sweet dreams. 

♥ END ♥

**Author's Note:**

> [Written for this prompt!](http://spn-masquerade.livejournal.com/2393.html?thread=20057#t20057)


End file.
